youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Music
Music is a YouTube channel. The Music channel is where the audio and visual videos of the Vevo and other musicians go on. The channel is owned and controlled by YouTube and its team. It was the most subscribed channel on the whole website after surpassing Smosh on February 7, 2013, before being surpassed by T-Series on August 4, 2019. However, as it is a topic, it is not included in the list of Most Subscribed YouTube Channels Of All Time. At one point, the YouTube Music channel was the most followed social media account of all time. Currently, it is Instagram's own Instagram account. Description YouTube's music destination featuring top tracks and popular hits from a variety of genres. This channel was generated automatically by YouTube's video discovery system. Music Genres * Hip Hop Music * Pop Music * Rock * Latin Music * Electronic Music * Country * Alternative Rock * R&B * Trap * Christian Music * Heavy Metal * Soul... * ...and 30+ more. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: December 19, 2012 *2 million subscribers: December 30, 2012 *3 million subscribers: January 9, 2013 *4 million subscribers: January 15, 2013 *5 million subscribers: January 22, 2013 *6 million subscribers: January 28, 2013 *7 million subscribers: February 4, 2013 *8 million subscribers: February 7, 2013 *9 million subscribers: February 8, 2013 *10 million subscribers: February 9, 2013 *11 million subscribers: February 12, 2013 *12 million subscribers: February 14, 2013 *13 million subscribers: February 19, 2013 *14 million subscribers: February 23, 2013 *15 million subscribers: February 26, 2013 *16 million subscribers: March 3, 2013 *17 million subscribers: March 7, 2013 *18 million subscribers: March 10, 2013 *19 million subscribers: March 14, 2013 *20 million subscribers: March 18, 2013 *21 million subscribers: March 23, 2013 *22 million subscribers: March 26, 2013 *23 million subscribers: March 30, 2013 *24 million subscribers: April 3, 2013 *25 million subscribers: April 7, 2013 *26 million subscribers: April 11, 2013 *27 million subscribers: April 15, 2013 *28 million subscribers: April 20, 2013 *29 million subscribers: April 24, 2013 *30 million subscribers: April 28, 2013 *31 million subscribers: May 3, 2013 *32 million subscribers: May 7, 2013 *33 million subscribers: May 12, 2013 *34 million subscribers: May 16, 2013 *35 million subscribers: May 22, 2013 *36 million subscribers: May 27, 2013 *37 million subscribers: May 30, 2013 *38 million subscribers: June 4, 2013 *39 million subscribers: June 8, 2013 *40 million subscribers: June 12, 2013 *41 million subscribers: June 17, 2013 *42 million subscribers: June 21, 2013 *43 million subscribers: June 26, 2013 *44 million subscribers: July 1, 2013 *45 million subscribers: July 8, 2013 *46 million subscribers: July 12, 2013 *47 million subscribers: July 16, 2013 *48 million subscribers: July 22, 2013 *49 million subscribers: July 28, 2013 *50 million subscribers: August 1, 2013 *51 million subscribers: August 6, 2013 *52 million subscribers: August 13, 2013 *53 million subscribers: August 17, 2013 *54 million subscribers: August 23, 2013 *55 million subscribers: August 29, 2013 *56 million subscribers: September 4, 2013 *57 million subscribers: September 10, 2013 *58 million subscribers: September 14, 2013 *59 million subscribers: September 19, 2013 *60 million subscribers: September 26, 2013 *61 million subscribers: October 2, 2013 *62 million subscribers: October 7, 2013 *63 million subscribers: October 12, 2013 *64 million subscribers: October 19, 2013 *65 million subscribers: October 25, 2013 *66 million subscribers: October 30, 2013 *67 million subscribers: November 7, 2013 *68 million subscribers: November 13, 2013 *69 million subscribers: November 17, 2013 *70 million subscribers: November 23, 2013 *71 million subscribers: November 30, 2013 *72 million subscribers: December 7, 2013 *73 million subscribers: December 13, 2013 *74 million subscribers: December 20, 2013 *75 million subscribers: December 26, 2013 *76 million subscribers: January 2, 2014 *77 million subscribers: January 9, 2014 *78 million subscribers: January 15, 2014 *79 million subscribers: January 21, 2014 *80 million subscribers: January 29, 2014 *81 million subscribers: February 7, 2014 *82 million subscribers: February 17, 2014 *83 million subscribers: March 2, 2014 *84 million subscribers: March 9, 2014 *85 million subscribers: March 26, 2014 *86 million subscribers: May 15, 2014 *87 million subscribers: September 9, 2014 *88 million subscribers: November 27, 2014 *89 million subscribers: April 8, 2015 *90 million subscribers: July 4, 2015 *91 million subscribers: August 23, 2015 *92 million subscribers: November 11, 2015 *93 million subscribers: February 25, 2016 *94 million subscribers: May 22, 2016 *95 million subscribers: August 29, 2016 *96 million subscribers: December 14, 2016 *97 million subscribers: April 24, 2017 *98 million subscribers: August 30, 2017 *99 million subscribers: December 31, 2017 *100 million subscribers: March 9, 2018 *101 million subscribers: May 18, 2018 *102 million subscribers: July 25, 2018 *103 million subscribers: September 30, 2018 *104 million subscribers: December 13, 2018 *105 million subscribers: February 22, 2019 *106 million subscribers: May 3, 2019 *107 million subscribers: July 10, 2019 *108 million subscribers: September 20, 2019 *109 million subscribers: January 10, 2020 'This page was created by FastCube on August 26, 2016. ' Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:Forty Five Million Subscribers Category:Fifty Million Subscribers Category:Fifty Five Million Subscribers Category:Sixty Million Subscribers Category:Sixty Five Million Subscribers Category:Seventy Million Subscribers Category:Seventy Five Million Subscribers Category:Eighty Million Subscribers Category:Eighty Five Million Subscribers Category:Ninety Million Subscribers Category:Ninety Five Million Subscribers Category:One Hundred Million Subscribers Category:One Hundred Five Million Subscribers